Unexpected Generations
by HaloGoddess15
Summary: When a tornado hits Smallville,something strange and unexpected happens to 3 of our six favorite characters. CHAPTER 4 is up! :
1. Prologue

Unexpected Generations

By HaloGoddess15

Prologue

"Time of death, 3:54 am Tuesday." Dr. David Morrison announced to the nurse assisting him in the trauma room. He stood at the corner of the room in silence as the nurses went to work on unhooking all the cables and putting back the equipment. He turned his attention to the women lying on the hard, metal hospital bed. Her body was stiff, as if in shock. Her eyes wide open. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes as she began to realize what had just happened. She started to cry as she caressed her swollen belly, not grasping the fact that her eight month old unborn baby had died. Her shoulders quivered as she cried inconsolably for her baby.

Dr. Morrison couldn't stand another minute in this room. He couldn't keep himself under control. How could he? He was the same obstetrician gynecologist that took care of her and her unborn child from day one. He had given her the sonograms and told her what to expect when she goes into labor. And there she was, still crying for her innocent baby that was so healthy and active just a few days ago.

"Excuse me." he finally said to his partner and left out of the room. He hurried to his office before he burst into tears and embarrassed himself. He locked the door behind himself and leaned on it. He slowly slid down to the floor and sobbed in his hands. He sat for a few minutes and finally gathered himself together. "I've had enough of this." he said to himself, his voice still shaky. He should have known he was too sensitive to have such a job as this. Having to take care of expectant mothers and deliver their babies. He had gotten such a wonderful personal relationship with each and every one of them. It was always so hard when a woman went home without her baby bundled in her arms. He couldn't handle the tragedy of miscarriage anymore. He was either going to quit, or find a way to stop this.

Well what do you think? This is just the prologue to give you some background info on this character, but there are more surprises later in the chapters. So stay tuned for chapter 1 of Unexpected Generations!


	2. Ch1 A Tornado

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the comments. I love feedback! I can't wait to get further into the story. It is expected to get more interesting as you read on.

Thank you!

Unexpected Generations

By: HaloGoddess15

Chapter 1

After 3 months, David finally gave up his medical career and started his experiments in his basement, where the air was dry and cool, so there were no temperature problems in his experiments. He put on his work coat and went downstairs where the basement would be his new office. During these 3 months, David had been working secretly in his basement trying to find out a way to make women pregnant without complications. He discovered that if he could make artificial embryos, (with the help of the mysterious, green meteor rocks), he could have the patient take it like a medication. After the embryo is safely nestled in the stomach, the cells will go to work with the mother's chromosomes and genes. That way, the baby would look like their parents. He walked over to his microscope and peeked through the lens. The artificial cells were squirming around in the sample dish. He saw that the cells were dividing and multiplying by the second. He was pleased that he was successful in the growth of this. He continued to observe. He excitedly thought of the possibilities these cells would have , changing the lives for so many couples that couldn't have children for fear of miscarriage. He needed them to mature more so that they could be tested on his female lab animals. He wanted to have these cells in the form of a sort of mist that would be held in small vials, holding three embryos in each one. Three embryos were put in each vial because after they are in the stomach, usually, only one survives. They would grow in the womb for 9 months like normal and after they are born, they would live normal lives like any other child.

David decided to wrap it up for today. All of this excitement was wearing himdown. Before he put everything away, he decided to start converting his embryos from the liquid state they were currently in into the desired mist he wanted. He put them into the vials and then into a machine that specialized in converting liquid to gas. The process took approximately 30 minutes. He took the vials out of the machine and moved them into a special temperature controlled container where they would mature for 8 hours. After that, they would be ready to be frozen.

David yawned and rubbed his weary, green eyes. He hung up his white, work coat and started up the stairs. He paused when he got to the top. Turning around, he smiled to himself. He turned off the light and headed to his bedroom.

Sarah Burkley sat comfortably in a big, red, egg chair nursing a cup of vanilla-nut coffee. She was hanging out at her favorite café, "The Mug", in her favorite spot near the fireplace with her laptop. She typed in Smallville's local website for their weekly forecast. She was originally from Smallville but moved to Metropolis for college. She wanted to go to visit her parents that weekend. On her computer screen, it showed a big announcement to the residents of Smallville for a tornado warning tonight. Worry washed over Sarah. "I hope mom and dad will be safe." She whispered to herself. She took a sip of her coffee, inhaling the comforting, fresh, warm vanilla aroma and said a silent prayer for her beautiful hometown.

David was awakened by howling winds outside of his two story home. He ignored it , then closed his eyes hoping to fall back to sleep as easily as he woke up. _That isn't going to happen tonight _he thought to himself after he heard a loud crack somewhere on the ceiling. The winds outside were picking up rapidly and David knew what that only meant. Strong winds + Kansas tornadoes.

David started to panic. He hopped up out of his bed and threw on his evening robe. He hurried to his basement and sat still on his lab swivel chair. He turned on his portable radio and tuned in to the local news station. He was right. The announcer was reporting a tornado warning for Smallville, Kansas. _How could I have been so stupid! If I had watched the news earlier, I would have been more prepared! _David thought to himself as his breathing became heavier. He prayed he would make it alive, but it seemed impossible now that the winds started to pick up again and this time with much more force. David could here the howling getting louder. The wind was hitting against the single window in the basement. It was only minutes until his whole house had been blown away and all there was left was the hole it left, which was the basement. The force of the winds sent all of the things in it flying everywhere. David held on to the metal post connected to the stairs for dear life. The swivel chair he was sitting on was rolling back and forth. The swirling wind made it swerve right toward him. It came at full speed at David. He frantically tried to move out of its way, but the wind was too strong. The chair rammed into him. _I've failed _was the last thing that came into David's mind before he lost his grip on life and slipped further into the abyss of darkness.

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. Will Dr. Morrison survive? Find out in the 2nd chapter of Unexpected Generations! Also, you will be introduced to the lives of our six favorite characters and who they are paired with! Stay tuned!


	3. Ch2 A Picnic

**Author's note:** Thank you so much for your comments! I'm still new to this so I need help with how you can edit your story's format. I edited it before and when I submitted it and it went back to its original form. So if anyone knows what I'm talking about, please tell me. And now, I give you chapter 2 of Unexpected Generations!

* * *

Unexpected Generations-

By: HaloGoddess15

Chapter 2 - A Picnic

"It's such a nice day today." Lana sighed as she, Chloe, and Lois relaxed on a big, quilted blanket under a giant tree that blocked the sun. they all decided to have fun and relax at a creek near the woods. They liked to swim there sometimes on a really sunny day.

Clark, AC, and Jason were playing catch with a football they brought. AC backed up and hurled the football at Clark, who was totally caught off guard and got hit. Clark rubbed his chest and faked an "Ow!" as if it hurt. The three of them laughed. "Hey Clark," Lana called out him. Her hair was neatly tucked back in a light blue sun hat. "Aren't you supposed to be paying attention out there?" She chuckled. Clark started to blush. "Sorry, I got too caught up in your beauty." He smiled. "Aw! Thanks, sweety." Lana melted, it was her turn to blush. Lois just rolled her eyes and she and Chloe exchanged looks.

All six friends had graduated college and were moving on with their lives. During their college years, Lana and Clark had been going steady. After they graduated , they both bought a beautiful 2 bedroom, 2 bath, 2 story townhouse, in the suburban side of Smallville. With Lana owning the Talon and Clark also working there, they kept a pretty decent income. One romantic evening , Clark made dinner and prepared a moonlit table on their spacious balcony. After treating her to spaghetti and non- alcoholic champagne and for dessert, home-aid brownies, Clark got down on one knee and proposed to Lana. Lana, of course, accepted and with that leapt in his arms and cried tears of joy while she admired the cute little diamond ring on her finger. Yep, they were happily engaged and were planning a wedding for the coming December.

Lois and Arthur (AC) met during college and after they graduated, they had a very strong relationship. Her and AC bought a lake house in Smallville so that Arthur could be near the water. They would take morning walks on the lake everyday. That gave them both time to talk about what was on their minds and it was also their time to just be together. Lois worked with Chloe at the Daily Planet and Arthur works at the marine wildlife preserve in Metropolis where he is one of the caretakers for the animals. Whenever they have free time, they both try to spend as much of their time together as possible.

And last, but not least, Chloe and Jason. Lana, Clark, Lois, and AC for a while, thought this was an odd pairing. Both of them never really showed any type of sign that they even had an interest for each other but, ever since the second meteor shower, they were there for each other and they just clicked after that. Chloe always liked his sarcastic attitude and he made her laugh. After their two years of commitment, their four friends finally agreed that they are a great couple. They always seemed to be there to console and love at the right times. They were a very fun pair. Clark always found it entertaining when he got caught in their little arguments, but they always seemed to work it out. Chloe, of course, worked at the Daily Planet gradually making her way to being a full-fledged reporter, and Jason was a crime scene investigator in Metropolis. After being raised to follow only his mother's orders and study only one subject for his whole life, the whole detective thing was something he was sort of born with. He was glad to settle things with Lana and still be friends and was even more glad that he didn't have to worry about his cruel, selfish mother ever again. He was on his own now, and in love. With a very decent annual income, Jason and Chloe were happily able to get a very spacious two bedroom, two bathroom loft in Metropolis.

Clark threw the football to AC, who threw it to Jason, who threw it back to Clark. The ball went too high and flew past Clark where it disappeared into the tall, three feet long grass patch. "Aw, great!" Jason said, pulling his head back and letting out an exasperated sigh. "Guys!" Chloe shouted from the picnic table, "Come and eat or the bugs devour it before you do!" she smiled. Chloe and the girls were already back on the with their food. The guys hustled to the table where they piled their plates high with everything. Chloe, Lana, and Lois watched in disgust. Jason made his way over to Chloe and before seating himself next to her, bent over and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Lois and AC were at the center of the blanket. AC had his hand rested on Lois's lap while she fed him. Clark and Lana nestled in his arms. She was relaxed in between his legs, just like they did in their high school years when they finally confessed their love to one another. A breeze came through and Lana closed her eyes and rested her head on Clark's firm chest, enjoying the cool air hitting her face. She remembered those crazy highschool years and how she couldn't choose between Clark and Whitney. She couldn't believe she even thought about breaking up with Clark the first time. That was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She felt so alone without him. Now she felt his warmth and a sense of security and comfort as he held her in his muscular arms. "Clark," Lana began in a soft, content voice. "Yes, Lana?" Clark asked. He felt uneasy all of a sudden. Lana continued to stare out into the meadow full of wild flowers up over the hill they were on. She showed no emotion on her face until a smile crept up on her lips. "I love you." She said, still smiling to herself. Clark sank with relief. "I'm not in trouble for once."He always knew those moments of silence sometimes added up to being discussions about being honest with each other and that now that they were getting married that there shouldn't be any secrets between them. Clark was always a horrible liar and hated to do it, but it was only for the safety of his family, friends, and especially for himself. So, he was happy that this time, Lana wasn't talking about that topic. "I love you, too." Clark said, and kissed Lana on the top of her head.

Chloe was now on Jason's lap. She had her arms around his waist and was comfortably cuddled up against him. Jason had his arms around her, liking the warmth of her body heat.

Lois was playing with Arthur's hair. She was staring at him lovingly. He had his eyes closed but feeling the energy from her stare made him look up to stare back at her. She was immediately entranced by his beautiful green eyes and he was with her big brown ones. She continued to pet his short blond hair. He lazily smiled, then shut his eyes. Lois decided this was too quiet for her own nature. "So," Lois started. "Chloe, how's life treating you guys?" She asked. Chloe looked up, hearing her name being said. "Huh? Oh, were good... Great, actually." she let go of Jason's waist and took his hand. "We've been talking about having children." Lana's head shot up. Clark's eyes went wide. _Children?_ Clark thought. Arthur's eyes shot open. He'd known Chloe and Jason for more than a year now and he had to admit that they _were_ perfect for each other, but them having children sounded really random and too fast. He was having a hard time registering this. Most of all because they weren't even married yet. They hadn't even mentioned marriage to any of them yet, not that he knew of yet anyway, so why were they bringing this up? Lois's mouth was hanging open. "C..Chloe," Clark managed, "You never told me you were interested in parenting." Chloe turned her head so that she could look into his eyes. "Clark, ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be a mom. One better that mine had been." She lowered her head, tears filling her eyes. " I know it's a shock to you guys for me to just blurt something like this out but it's just been something that's been nagging in my mind. I don't ever want to be like my mom and I will never run from my family." She sheepishly fidgeted with her fingers, embarrassed with herself at what she had just said and at the awkward silence that ensued for a full minute now. She let out a sharp breath and tried her best to compose herself by putting on a smile. Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Chloe looked up at him and he gave her a 'we might as well tell them' nod. Jason smiled, then Chloe squeezed his hand . She turned her attention back to the staring bunch and exhaled heavily. "Were engaged!" Chloe said, he excitement taking over. Everyone gasped, then there was more silence. Finally, Lana spoke up. "Chloe... Jason, that's wonderful!" Lana hopped out of Clark's arms and Chloe got out of Jason's. Lana and Chloe embraced happily, squealing and giggling. Lois got up quietly and slowly walked over to Chloe. Chloe was nervous as she waited for her reaction but that was relieved when Lois also squealed and literally squeezed her to death. Lois then let go to look at her cousin and frowned. "Look at you. My baby cousin is getting married. And here I am oblivious to what my future will be." Chloe placed a hand on Lois's cheek and whispered, "Lois, don't worry, AC _will_ propose to you eventually. He loves you." She smiled and Lois weakly smiled back.

Chloe glanced back at Clark who was in the same spot, deep in thought. Lana followed her glance and sighed, then chuckled. "And don't you worry, Chloe. Clark is just in a state of denial. He'll loosen up once I get done with him." she said with a devilish grin and rubbing her hands greedily together, trying to cheer up her friend. It seemed to work. All three of them ended up laughing. "So," Lana added, "Where's the ring?" "Oh, yeah." Chloe said and quickly flashed out her left hand. It was a silver band with a cute little diamond in the center, sandwiched in between two rubies. The silver and diamonds caught the light making it sparkle. There were some "oohs" and "ahs" and then the girls settled back down with their men. As Lana snuggled back in his arms, Clark felt bad for not encouraging Chloe and Jason on their big decision. He spoke up. "Chloe, Jason, I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I'm really happy for you guys and I know you both are going to have a wonderful future together. And Chloe, I've known you long enough to know you'll be an excellent mom." He at smiled at that. "Congratulations guys." Chloe was touched. "Aw, Clark, thank you." She said and pecked Jason on the cheek. Lana was proud of Clark. She nuzzled his neck with her nose. Apparently, she didn't have to do anything; Clark had realized what he did and did something about it. That's what she liked about Clark, he was sensitive.

They lingered for a while more, watching the beautiful, Kansas sunset. After that, it was beginning to get dark. They all got up and packed everything in their cars. Then, they huddled up behind Chloe and Jason's bright red Ford Explorer and said their farewells. Chloe, Lana, and Lois hugged and kissed each other. "I had a great time guys." Lana said. "What should we do next month?" All three of them thought hard. "We could have a girls night out." Lois suggested. "Yeah," Lana added. "We could go to that new spa and take a yoga class." They all agreed. "And the guys can go watch a game or something." Lois said. "Boys!" Lana called out. "It's getting dark. We need to get going." Clark, AC, and Jason bear-hugged and said their goodbyes. Lois put a hand on Chloe's shoulder before getting in her car. "Call me whenever you need to talk. I'm always ready to listen, hun." Chloe gave a half smile. "Thanks, Lois. I will." They all headed to their cars. "Oh!" Clark remembered, his foot in the car, "I forgot our football. Be back in a sec." He said as he jogged over to the grass patch in the meadow.

Clark searched through the long leaves. A strange mist filled the air and he couldn't help but inhale some of it. He coughed. The weird mist was making him feel lightheaded and he almost lost his footing, but caught himself. _What was that? _Clark thought to himself. The mysterious ordeal left him staring blankly at the meadow. Jason closed the trunk of his car and rubbed the dirt off of his hands. He turned his attention to Clark who was standing by the meadow, looking confused. "It's _that _hard to find?" Jason called out. _Wow, I threw it _that _far? _Jason thought. He walked over to join Clark in search for the missing football. "I'm coming!" Arthur called from his car. He got out and jogged over. He and Jason began rummaging through the tall grass. More mist rose from the grass and Clark cautiously stepped back. Jason and Arthur inhaled and coughed. Clark came back to his senses and used his x-ray vision. He stared at the grass and narrowed his eyes. "Weird." Clark said, not realizing he said it out loud. _I can't use my x-ray vision. _Clark thought to himself. "I know." Jason answered back. "What's this mist stuff?" He asked. "I have no idea." AC said. "Found it." He said, grabbing the ball and bringing it up. "Good," Clark said, relaxing to the thought that he could finally leave this place. "Let's go." All three of them once again said their goodbyes, hopped in their cars, and drove away from the now quiet, green meadow.

* * *

**Author's Note**

That's chapter 2 of Unexpected Generations. Hope you enjoyed it so far. I'm still working on chapter 3 but it should be up soon.


	4. Ch3 A Long Night Part 1

It's been a month since the six friends went on their outing to the picnic in Smallville. The month of September was beginning to show its weather. It was pretty rainy and windy leaving some parts of Kansas feeling chilly. Lana, Lois, and Chloe had confirmed their spa date for Saturday of September 10th which was tomorrow.

* * *

Lana was settling into her side of the bed. She combed her hair with her fingers and fixed it neatly behind her ears before pulling the yellow feather-cushioned comforter up to her chest and laid her head on her pillow. She and Clark had a nice relaxing evening at their house. It was quiet and they had no other company in the house so Lana called for Chinese food and they had that for dinner, along with a few horror movies. Clark came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. He had a white t-shirt and long royal blue pajama pants on. Lana turned over to look at him. She flashed a smile at him and he gave her a sheepish grin, not even showing one of his pearly whites.

Lana visibly frowned. She had a feeling that something was up. "Sweety, what's wrong?" Lana asked. Clark was sitting on the edge of his side of the bed rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Oh, I'm just tired. Watching movies at night does that to me." Clark lied. Truly, he didn't really watch most of them. The gore and special effects made him feel unusually nauseous and it didn't seem to go away. Laying his head on the pillow, he excused the feeling for the Chinese food they had. Maybe the sushi he had wasn't so fresh. He sighed and leaned over to give Lana a soft peck on her forehead. "Goodnight, Lana." Clark said before shifting his body on his side and drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight" Lana whispered. She reached her arm over to their alarm clock on her side-table and set the alarm for 9:00 am. The clock read 11:53 pm. She pulled the chain that was connected to the side table-lamp and it clicked off. She inched her body over to where Clark's back was and pressed hers against his. His back was steadily rising and falling, telling her that he was already fast asleep. Her silky gown was warm. She smiled to herself. She yawned and closed her eyes, lightly stroking Clark's leg with the sole of her bare foot.

* * *

It was quiet. All Chloe could hear were her and Jason's silverware clinking on the plates. Tonight, Chloe had attempted to make a home cooked meal. She spent about two hours straight on the whole thing and successfully made a pasta, simmered in alfredo sauce, and mixed with grilled chicken and broccoli. She even had a basket of garlic bread in the center of the table. Chloe took a bite and looked up at Jason, who was sitting across from her. He was twirling his fork slowly, then stabbed at a tiny piece of chicken and put it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly. Chloe swallowed then said, "Wow, this came out pretty good." she chuckled. " I think I feel confident enough to start cooking more often instead of us just eating fast food all the time." 

Jason didn't seem to be paying much attention to what she was saying. He was mostly trying to concentrate on swallowing the food in his mouth. He had to admit, Chloe's chicken broccoli alfredo was delicious, but he didn't really want to eat anything right now. He hadn't been feeling well the whole day. It started with a headache when he woke up, then body aches, and now that food was in front of him, nausea was involved too. He thought it was just from all the long days at work and just not getting a proper sleep. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that caused his immune system to slump and got him some kind of virus. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Chloe's voice calling him. " Jason," Chloe said in a sing song voice. "Huh?" He said in with a dazed look on his face. "I was asking you if you liked the idea of me cooking more often. Was this," gesturing to her plate, "good?" she asked eagerly. "Oh," Jason said in a somewhat overlyexaggerated voice. "Its delicious." He smiled, but Chloe wasn't too satisfied with his expression. It didn't look too convincing and honest.

He looked a little pale to her and in that silent moment, he was swallowing constantly ,as if he was trying to keep the little food he had eaten, down. _He isn't telling the truth_ Chloe thought to herself a little disappointed. She frowned. " Jason, is there something wrong?" She asked, just to make sure. " No, no, nothing's wrong. The foodis great." Jason shrugged nervously and shifted in his chair. _This is definitely not a good time to feel nauseous, especially when my fiancé is interrogating me. _"Jason," Chloe's voice was steadily rising. Jason could sense the anger in her voice. "How am I supposed to know how my cooking is if you can't tell me the truth?" She stood up and grabbed both her and Jason's plates and walked over to the kitchen to toss the dishes into the dishwasher. Jason watched her come back into view, pacing the dining room/ living room with a frustrated look on her face. Jason tried to tell her but she looked as if she didn't want to listen. "Chloe... baby, I told you the dinner was great and it was... but.." He was cut off. "But what, Jason? I saw how uncomfortable you looked while we were eating. If you're telling me the truth, then what's wrong?" She asked. She looked right in his eyes waiting for an answer. "Well, I just...hadn't had the appetite." Jason replied simply but still nervously.

He was still sitting at the dining table, fidgeting with his fingers, his stomach churning. He wanted to just get up and take in some fresh air for a while, but the situation he was in wasn't guaranteeing it. "And when did you lose this appetite of yours?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Jason thought about it, then sighed sadly. He had to tell her the truth or this would go on for hours. "Er, w-when...we started eating," He said quickly. " But it wasn't"- Chloe cut him off again.

"Jason, how am I supposed to know what to do if you can't tell me the truth? I'm sorry if my cooking isn't good enough for you but what do you want me to do? We can't live our whole life just eating fast food all our lives. I don't want our kids to be fat and unhealthy because their mom can't cook for them."

Chloe's face had fallen with no emotion on it. Her shoulders drooped and she paced again back and forth. She raked through her hair frustratingly with her right hand while Jason still sat. The difficulty he was putting her through was tearing his heart apart. How did a dinner end up like this? He wondered. "What should we do, Jason?" Jason had to think about what he should say again. He wanted to tell her that her cooking was truly great but he knew she wouldn't buy it, especially while he was feeling like crap. And he knew he couldn't say he wanted fast food all his life. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Chloe groaned. "Fine, I won't cook anymore. Plain and simple." Jason finally got up. He clumsily walked over to her to hold her in his arms and explain but she wouldn't listen. She simply pushed him away and said, "Just... sleep on the couch tonight, okay?" Jason just stood there while Chloe walked into the hallway and got a blanket and pillow out of the closet and shoved them at Jason's chest. He quickly caught them and said a fast "Goodnight" before he heard a loud but quick slam of their bedroom door.

"Fine," said Jason as he hobbled over to the suede sofa, one hand holding the pillow and blanket and the other resting on his stomach. "Didn't even get a chance to explain the whole situation. I was too telling the truth if you would just listen to what I had to say." he muttered to as he plopped on the sofa and tried to get comfortable. He ended up curling in a ball and stared at the coffee table in front of him until his heavy eyelids finally gave in.

* * *

Lois and AC were in their living room resting on their red love-seat in front of the fire. The french doors, that was the entrance to their deck, were open leaving a nice breeze through the house. Lois had her feet on AC's lap in which he was massaging one of them. She was turning through a magazine when she stopped on a page that caught her attention. It was one of those pages that showed the advertisement of something. What she was looking at was an advertisement for bridal dresses. She looked longingly at the model couple with their perfect happy smiles. The bride was wearing a white silk gown with peach colored roses beaded at the bottom at the dress that fitted her body perfectly. She was on a beach with her groom and they were both barefoot on the sand holding hands. The wind was in her hair and she was gazing at her husband. 

Lois was probably staring at it for quite some time because Arthur had stopped what he was doing and had gotten up and went to the fridge. He came back with half a glass of water and stopped in front of Lois. He was beginning to wonder what she was reading and leaned in over the magazine curiously. Lois closed it quickly, afraid Arthur might catch what she was daydreaming about and feel bad. She smiled nervously at him. " Got tired of being my servant?" Lois said, plopping the magazine on the floor next to her and sitting up. " How long did you expect me to sit there and slowly feel my fingers cramp?" Arthur said, smiling and gulping the last of his water. "Until is say 'that will be all' and I wave my hand and you flee." Lois answered smiling. "As you wish, m' lady." AC said and started to walk off when Lois pulled the back of his shirt toward her. Before he toppled over her, he caught himself, turned around and bent over to kiss Lois on the lips. Lois kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued their little playful banter until finally, they decided to go to bed. Both of them had already eaten dinner and were just lounging around. Lois glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It read about a quarter after twelve. She reached out her arm to turn off the light in the kitchen and then walked to the bedroom.

Lois slipped into a light yellow tank top and some lime green pajama pants with Hershey kisses printed them. She plopped onto the bed and grabbed her current romance book from her side table. She unfolded the 147th page book 5 of the Forbidden Kiss series and began reading. After 5 minutes passed, AC appeared from the bathroom in his orange and green striped pajama pants. Lois looked up and shook her head, sighing. _What does he see in those colors _she thought. AC just smiled, with his white teeth shining in front of her.

He bent over and pulled out the corner of the comforter so that he could get on the bed and pull in some covers. He cuddled up to his reading girlfriend and used his fingers to softly caress her arm.

Lois just smiled and read on.

* * *

Clark woke up to find it was still dark out. The lights were still off and Lana had her back facing him, her silky, dark brown hair was splayed all over her pillow and she was sleeping soundly. He finally realized that he probably woke up because of his stomach. It wasn't giving him a break. Even curling into a ball didn't help. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen and took deep breaths. He flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling fan over the bed, but got dizzy and closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed for a while more at an attempt to will away the nausea. To his shock, he felt perspiration forming on his forehead. He pulled the covers off of his side and began to feel the cool air coming from the fan. It wasn't long until he started shivering and brought the covers back up to his shoulders. He curled back into a ball and wrapped his arms around his stomach, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, his stomach lurched and he shut his eyes tighter, gritting his teeth. He let out a silent whimper as the cramping slowly passed. Taking slow and deep breaths, he inched over to where Lana was and gently pressed his back against hers. He felt oddly clingy to her. Surprisingly, Lana didn't even stir from his tossing and turning. The calmness and the warmth radiating off of her back comforted him. He slowly uncurled and kept one arm wrapped firmly around his abdomen, careful not to trigger any sudden pains. _What's wrong with me?_ Clark thought to himself, a little panicky. He glanced at the alarm clock on his side. It read 12:57 am. Clark audibly groaned. He'd only been sleeping for less than an hour! " It's going to be a long night." Clark whispered to himself, miserably. He sighed and closed his eyes, praying for sleep... at least until the sun comes out.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: 

Well, that's thethird chapter of my story. I haven't gotten any reviews from my last chapter and I'm kind of disappointed that maybe I didn't do a good job. I tried hard on Chloe and Jason's argument, but I don't think it was as good as I thought it would be. But, anyway, I bet you can tell that Chloe's a little emotional about how she and Jason should live in the future. She doesn't want to end up like her mother and be a broken family, so Jason has to suffer this phase until he can talk to her.

So, if I can get more reviews, you can stay tunedfor part 2 of A Long Night. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
